Naruto: Mission protect the Great Naruto Bridge
by FosterHolland
Summary: this story is only the first chapter. and the story is about what the name implies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: Mission protect the Great Naruto Bridge

Chapter 1

About 12:00 p.m. in the afternoon. "Yawn!" "Oh my, I think I overslept today!" Naruto said.

Knock Knock Knock! "What? Who could be at my door? I better go check." Naruto said. Naruto

Hustles down toward the door while tripping over everything in his path. "Hello, who's there?"

Naruto said. "O it's me Sakura." Sakura said. "Oh, hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto said while

Trying to flex his biceps. "That is great that you have biceps and all but we kind of have to go on

a mission. Sakura said in a disturbed voice. "O, right… Sakura will you ever go out with me?"

Naruto said in an embarrassed voice. "Um, no Naruto." Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine let's go to our mission." Naruto said. They went to the hokage mansion to find out the

details about their mission.

-MPTGNB-

"Ok, here are your comrades for this mission Naruto and Sakura." "Sasuke, Gaara, Shikimaru,

Choji, and led by none other than Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade said. "Great I love all these people,

accept Sasuke." Naruto said. "Well Naruto your just going to have to suck it up or cry about it.

Your choice." Tsuande said. "Fine, you evil grandma of a hokage!" Naruto yelled. Bam! Naruto

slapped right across the face by Tsunade. "Well we better be getting on the road. Let's go

children.

-MPTGNB-

They are all walking on the path to the Land of Waves. "Now, kids be careful we might get

jumped by enemy ninja." Kakashi says. They are walking for about an hour before they are

jumped by ninja. "Ah! Take this!" The enemy ninja said. "There are four of them and seven

of us. We have them out-numbered." Shikimaru said. The ninja have gigantic swords and can

channel jutsu through it. "Shadow Possession jutsu!" Shikimaru holds them all in place while

Naruto uses rasengan, Kakashi uses lightning blade, Sasuke uses chidori, and Gaara uses sand

Coffin. The ninja are dead within a matter of seconds. They are off again on their journey to the

Land of Waves. They finally reach their destination. "Hey, Inari where are you?" Naruto says.

"Right here!" Inari says. They both look at each other like Might Guy and Rock Lee do and start

crying and hugging. "I missed you so much!" Inari says. "Back at you!" Naruto says. The other

watch and start talking. "Weirdo's!" Choji whispers. "coughgaycough!" Gaara says. "Well I think

it's beautiful!" Kakashi says. After they meet they go back to Inari's house and eat supper. "Hey

so what's up with this mission?" Shhikimaru asked. "Well, do you remember Gato?" Inari's

grandfather said. "Yes." Everyone said. "Well there is a new organization called Diamaru.

He plans to kill us all and then tear down the Great Naruto Bridge!" "They will be coming

to get us and begin the invasion at about 4:00 A.M." Inari's grandfather said. "So we should

go ahead and get to sleep so we can fight tomorrow." Kakashi says. They all go asleep.

3:00 A.M. Hey wake up guy's time to fight!" Inari's grandfather said. They all get dressed and

Inari's grandfather takes them to the Great Naruto Bridge. "Ok. It's about 4:00 A.M. Where are

they?" "They might have chickened out!" Inari's grandfather said. "Wait, isn't that them right

over there?" Kakashi said. "Unfortunately, yes." Inari's grandfather said. "Hey Kakashi that's

a lot people do you think we defeat them all?" Naruto asks. "Of course, I think you can!" Kakashi

says. "Really?!?!?!" Naruto says in excitement. "No." Kakashi says bluntly. "Here they come!"

Sasuke, Choji, Shikimaru, and Gaara yell. _**TO BE CONTINUED. **_

A/N: HEY WHAT CAN I SAY I WAS WATCHING OLD NARUTO EPISODES ON MY IPOD AND GOT AN IDEA IT DOESN'T HURT TO TRY. STILL REVIEW PLEASE. THIS WAS WRITTEN BY F.H. OH AND BY THE WAY I AM WRITING A SECOND CHAPTER. PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: Mission Protect the Great Naruto Bridge

Chapter 2

"Ah!" "Their coming after us what do we do?" Choji said. "Well you might as well use your

jutsu." Kakashi said. "Ok. Human Boulder!" Choji goes charging through threw at least 20 of

the other ninja. "Chidori!" Sasuke goes and kills one of them. "Sand rasengan!" Gaara and

Naruto yells simultaneously. Naruto and Gaara kill 40 of the ninja on the opposite side.

"Ahh!" "Help" Sakura screams as an enemy ninja charges at her with a kunai full of chakra.

"Take this twerp!" The ninja says. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yells. He blocks the attack with

a rasengan and sends the opponent flying to his death. "Oh Naruto thank you!" Sakura kisses

Naruto on the lips for saving her. "Um… thank you, Sakura." Naruto said in a shocked voice.

The other ally ninja stand there watching with shocked expressions on their face. "Hey, Naruto

are you ready to end this soap opera?" Kakashi says. "Let me enjoy this you old man!" Naruto

says. "Ah, stupid kids!" Kakashi says. "The rest of you attack!" Kakashi says in anger. They all

attack with brute force. They manage to kill about half of them. Naruto and Sakura are finally

done their little soap opera. "I am ready to fight I have confidence now, thanks to Sakura!"

Naruto says while looking at Sakura with googly eyes. He then attacks with the rasen-shuriken.

He kills a lot of the ninja. The battle goes on all day before Diamaru shows up. "Hey who that

guy with all the diamonds?" Gaara asks. "He is Diamaru, he can freeze you in a block of

crystals." Kakashi said. "In other words you will die if his keki-genki hits you?" Shikimaru says.

"Pretty much Ya." Kakashi says. "I will attack first!" Kakashi says in confidence. "Then you

Shikimaru will use shadow possession, and Choji will use human boulder for a distraction,

then Gaara you will put Diamaru in the sand coffin, and finally Naruto you use Demon rasengan,

and he dies!" Kakashi says. Kakashi charges and they begin the plan. Kakashi almost hits

Diamaru so they go through with the plan. Shikimaru uses hits with the shadow possession

Jutsu, so Choji used human boulder. Gaara, used sand coffin and of course Naruto used

the rasengan. It missed the shadow possession missed but Diamaru made it look like it

did. Diamaru hit Gaara, Choji, and Shikimaru with his kekki-genki killing them all. The site

of his comrades dying triggered the demon he went 9 tails and used max power demonic

rasengan, it ended up killing Diamaru and Kakashi. The comrades did not die in vain at all.

-NMPTGNB-

"Hey, Sakura do you want to have ramen together?" Naruto said. "Sure, why not?" Sakura said.

They both walk to the ramen shop and you can see them until they finally go in and the sheet

that serves as a door.

A/N: I got bored not my best work but it was ok. Can you please review this I haven't gotten many reviews on my other stories even though I have had over 190 viewer's. Please review. Remember freedom of speech!  


End file.
